S.C.A.V.A.
S.C.A.V.A. is a song from Hollywood Undead's second album, American Tragedy. Background J-Dog told the story behind the song: "We were sitting around one day actually talking about the end of the world because of all this shit that's happening. The chorus came out talking about 2012 and the end of the world, wondering if it's real or not, and how everyone's freaking out. We were contemplating it all. That's how the chorus came about. Then Johnny 3 Tears sat there with it and wrote his verses. When we were touring with Avenged Sevenfold, we showed Synyster Gates that song, and he said, 'Holy shit, that's the craziest verse I've ever heard! The lyrics are insane.' It's pretty heavy." Official Lyrics When the end is getting closer And the earth has burned the sky Now repent 'cause it's all over Just let me die Here's the massacre, a mausoleum fit for me Lived a hundred years, a hundred years I didn't see Gave all my hope away, isn't any left for me? Bombs are splitting atoms, what can the future bring? We can fill a million choirs and wait till children sing We can walk a million miles and end up in the sea And our lungs just keep filling and lying when we breathe The world's filled with liars, liars like me And I look at my child, it's finite, this feeling Eyes blue like the sky, I see all of this meaning I reach up to God and I ask if I'm dreaming So sorry I don't have those things that you needing Darling, a kiss? Kiss me, I'm leaving When the end is getting closer And the earth has burned the sky Now repent 'cause it's all over Just let me die As my body lies here broken And I'm carried to the light Now my heart is finally open Just let me die Everybody says greetings and goodbyes Everybody pays, no one knows the price We know the price of sin, the sin of sacrifice I know I'll sin again, but who can save me twice? How much can we ask? You'll get the answer first How much can we kneel with the air that chills the earth? The air keeps getting colder, my knees keep hitting dirt The innocent can cry without the guilty getting hurt You ask who you love and you don't know, no, do you? The spirit of God just passes right through you You gave away heaven, handed right to you And I can see it all, tell me, is it true? Kiss me, my darling; darling, I need you Where do we go, we go, oh? Lord, I don't know where we go, we go, no (I don't know!) Where do we go, we go, oh? Lord, I don't know where we go, we go, no (Lord, I don't know!) When the end is getting closer And the earth has burned the sky Now repent 'cause it's all over Just let me die As my body lies here broken And I'm carried to the light Now my heart is finally open Just let me die Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Danny - clean vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - bass, guitar, piano, production, programming, strings *Ben Grosse - mixing *Daren Pfeifer - drums Trivia *This song was recorded by Griffin Boice, with assistance from Ken Dudley, at the Beat Suite, Hollywood, CA. *The drums were recorded by Griffin Boice, with assistance from Ken Dudley and Sean Curiel, at NRG Studios, N. Hollywood, CA. *The band had stated that a music video for this song was in the works. The video, if it wasn't scrapped or abandoned, was never released. *This is the first song Johnny 3 Tears and Danny dedicate to/sing about their daughters. The second is Lion. *The meaning of the title's abbreviation has yet to be confirmed. **Although many speculate that it is a combination of Danny's and Johnny 3 Tears' daughters names: Sc'''arlet and '''Ava respectively. Category:Songs Category:American Tragedy Category:Bonus tracks Category:Danny Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:2011 Category:Title not after Lyrics Category:Clean Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Griffin Boice Category:Official Lyrics